


Occam's Doubt

by Parth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parth/pseuds/Parth
Summary: A story about how you aren't always the good guy.





	Occam's Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a required activity in our English class, but I decided to go a bit further. I had to keep it short, as if I made it too long I might get deductions. If you're interested in me continuing, comment :)

-(1)-

_In the land of Fanderia, conflicts between the humans and the Children of Doubt have been escalating throughout the years. A guild by the name of Occam’s Crusaders have lead the effort against the Children of Doubt. The current leader, Soren Pippins, and his son, George Pippins, have helped the guild stay afloat and keep the enemy at bay_.

My name is George Pippins. I’m a wizard under my father, Soren Pippins, leader of Occam’s Crusaders. For years our guild has been fighting against The Children of Doubt, evil and otherworldly beings made of shadows. The Unmen are the footsoldiers of the CoD, they wear the bones of their fallen victims as armour. They, however, can be felled by normal weapons, unlike the Trench Knights. Trench Knihts; towering beings who guard settlements through deep and branching trenches. They can only be hurt by magic, and as a wizard, it is my job to strike them down and keep my comrades safe.

We’ve been waiting to ambush the enemy settlement for weeks now, but my father has decided that today is the day. I’ve been fighting these beasts for years now, and while it has never gotten easier, I know that it is for a good cause. I prepare myself , drawing my wand from my cloak and readying my pistol. As we prepare ourselves, I see my comrades do a quick prayer to our Lord Occam, and I follow suit. As I pray, I see the shadowy figures of the enemy below. It is time.

My father sounds the signal and we rush onto the battlefield. My mind goes blank, and all my focus goes to the fight at hand. Just as our poor people had no chance, I shall punish them and make them pay. As the battle rages, I see one running away. What? They never run away… I pursue the Unman. It is fast, but I am smarter, and I am able to trap it behind the ruins of a house. I bring out my pistol, ready to end its life, until the Unman falls to its knees, almost as if it was… begging for mercy? How can this be? They’ve never done this before. I tremble, not knowing what to do. For the first time in my years of fighting, I hesitate. I look at him, at his eyes, I never even knew they HAD eyes. Terrifying monsters, sure, but.. this one seemed almost… human. But I knew what I needed to do. I steady my stance, close my eyes, and pull the trigger.

After it falls to the ground, dead, I hear screams from behind me. I am met with a horrifying sight. The King of Doubt himself. Dear god, he was huge. Bigger than any of the Trench Knights on the field. He wielded a gnarled and twisted blade that extended beyond his hand, and using this weapon he tore through my comrades like they were nothing. I rush to the side of my father, who was gathering wizards who weren’t already fighting or dead. “Occam’s Crusaders! Keep your heads held high!” He shouts out for the men. This alert’s the king of our presence. We draw our wands and attempt to keep composure, and make our way towards him. Fighting off the Trench Knights, it is brutal. As soon as we reach him, he immediately knocks several of us away. We are barely able to retaliate, but with our combined efforts, we are able to perform a binding spell strong enough to hold him down. 

He struggles, but to no avail. As we stand there, ready to finish him off, he calls out to my father. He can speak english? “P i p p i p s . . . “ His voice, despite weak and dying, still sent shivers down my spine. “You… When will you leave us be?” he said almost sadly “We’ll leave when you and your kind are buried deep in the earth!” Someone replies, raising morale. “Enough! This ends now!” My Father attempts to plunge a sword into the kings heart, which elicits nothing more than a grunt as the sword bounces off. My father performs a powerful spell, which I know will kill the king. But as he is about to cast it, one of the king’s arms breaks out of the bind.

It happened so fast, flashes of black, white, and other colors I recognize from several other spells. It almost hurt, but fortunately a nearby medic saw me and began sealing the wound. We quickly re-binded the king, but the damage had been done. My hand was cut clean off. I saw it, there, on the floor! My father ran towards the king, rage in his eyes. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” but the king said nothing. My father peformed his spell. And, with his last dying breath, the king uttered these words “I… Did what I had to do.”

The battle was over. Many were dead, but most Importantly, the king was dead. 

 

I look at where my hand used to be. It had been replaced. Replaced. You see, people would lose limbs in battle, it is part of war. We have long been experimenting using Child of Doubt limbs to replace human ones. I had no say in the matter, my father made the decision. We cut off the king’s hand and used it to replace mine. The procedure was a success. Now I sit here, moving it as if it were my own. It serves as a reminder, not only of the death of the king, but also of the Unman I killed. Why did he not fight? Why was he afraid? And now, there is a new question on my mind. Why did I kill him?  
I sighed. There was no time to think, I needed to get to the Feast Hall. 

My father rarely celebrates, but the events that happened today demanded celebration. The King was no more, and the enemy camp was destroyed. Standing at the doors of the Feast Hall, I gather my composure and go in. My senses are immediately overwhelemed, the tables are full of food, surrounded by people cheering, chatting, and speaking among themselves. As I make my way to my seat beside my father, I feel the eyes of my fellow crusaders on me, and my shadow hand. I can’t tell if they feel pity, jealousy, or fear. Just as I was getting anxious, I see the throne my father is on. Except it isn’t my father on it, it was Him.

No. No. This can’t be. He was dead. He IS dead! But slowly, the King of Doubt gets up. He begins to move, he has no feet, and he floats, like a ghost, towards me. I begin running. As I try to find my way through the labyrinth of tables, I find the world around me had begun to morph and change. Pillars falling and fires fading until I eventually break through the doors. I run through town as I see my fellow Crusaders chasing after me. They were fast, but I had to be faster. Through the alleys and under the cover of night, I ran out of town into the deep forest.  
They were unshakeable, but they had to tire, so I persisted. I found myself at a ravine, I wasn’t sure if would make the jump, but I had to. Just as they come into view, I leap. I fall into the darkness of which I would never leave.

“GEORGE!” My father slaps me, bringing me back to my senses. “What has gotten into you? You were running around like a madman, yelling at my men to ‘Stay away’! In fact, you almost jumped off the table!” I try my best to not look confused, lest I make myself look an even bigger fool. “S-sorry! Sorry.” I manage to stammer out. “Guess I was still a bit excited over today’s battle” I lie, certain that they would doubt me, but it seems no one wants to deny the leader’s son. 

The celebration runs long into the night, and after several bottles I figured it was time I got some rest. I am able to walk myself to my own chambers. On the way there I begin thinking about what I had seen earlier. What had I seen? Why was I running from my own Crusaders, no less? Who’s eyes was I seeing through? I reach my chamber and lazily saunter in. I drop all my things, and fall on the bed. As I doze off, I think more. Why did I kill that Unman? What did the king mean when he said “I did what I had to do” ? What HAD he done? I don’t get the opportunity to answer my own questions, as I quickly fall fast asleep.

 

I wake up the next day feeling refreshed. But the time to relax was over. I am called to the War room, so I get my things ready and set off.  
After a brisk walk, I reach the room. I enter to see my father and other high-ranking Crusaders around a table with a map on it. “Ah, George. There you are. All our scouts are either busy or injured, so we’re sending you on a recon mission.” He starts going on about how he wish I wouldn’t have to do this, but I interrupt him “Anything for the guild.” He then goes on about the mission. I had to observe a recently discovered Children of Doubt camp, scout out their defences, and report back their weaknesses. This was my first time going on a mission like this, as wizards are seen as too valuable to be sent on missions like this, but it seems we’re in a tight spot. After a quick breakfast and a prayer, I gather my things and head off.

I make my way through the forest slowly. I would be out the whole day, I had to save my energy. The forests of Fanderia are thick and luscious. With the right equipment, one can seem almost invisible in this sea of green. No wonder they were able to hide for so long. After some time, the trees eventually clear out into grassy plains. I have to be careful now, no more cover. Fortunately, night is at hand, so I pray that these creatures can’t see in the dark. At last I see the camp. Strange, it doesn’t seem to be a camp for war, if anything it’s like a village. However, it is filled with those shadowy beasts. I pick a spot with sufficient cover, and stay until night falls, drawing the layout of the defences on my notebook. Not many defences though.

Night time. I prepare to head back, however something catches my eye near the village center. I see many armed Trench Knights escorting some sort of caravan. I had to investigate. After things calm down, I leave most of my things behind and set off to the village. The cover of night aiding me, I sneak between what seem to be huts. I was told I’d see weapons of war and mass destruction at this camp. But no, all I see are clothes, baskets of food, and barrels of water. What? That cant be right. Still, I must focus. I sneakily make my way to the center of the village. There was a large.. structure(?) here. It is guarded by Trench Knights at the front, but I make my way to the back. After picking a window lock, I’m in. The lights (if they needed them) were off, good. I find myself in a large room, with chests and crates at the sides. I can make out what seems to be a seat on the other end of the room, but It’s hard to make it out in the darkness. After a few minutes of rummaging and scouting around, it seems I am the only one home. Good. I figure I that I’ve gathered enough information and make my way back to the window, but before I can get through, I am interrupted. 

“Pippins…”  
They found me. Oh god, now they’re gonna kill me. How do they know my name? Were they expecting me? I slowly turn around and see the shadowy figure of the Queen. I had prayed that it would never have come to this. She knew I killed the king, and now she’ll kill me. I bring out my wand, if I was gonna die, I’d die fighting. But before I can do that, a shadowy tendril knocks it out of my hand.  
“Pippins, Dear, don’t look so tense”  
What? Did I just hear that?  
“W-what?” At least I’m not dead. “Did you just call me dear?”  
“Yes, unless you’d like me to call you honey? You should relax.” She says sweetly, leaving me conflicted.  
“How can I relax?! I’m trapped in a room with the Queen of Doubt!”  
I manage to build up more courage.  
“Of course, you men of Occam are so clueless… Are you even aware of what you’re doing?”  
What does she mean?  
“Of course! We are fighting the monsters.” I exclaim  
“And so are we.”  
“I have hopes, I have dreams, just like your kind. I pray for a better future for my people, just like you. I pray for peace, just like you. But with every loss of a soldier, I grow weary, just like you. I fear the day we can no longer fight, no longer live, Just. Like. You.”

I’m speechless.  
“Tell me, George. Has it ever occurred to you that Occan’s Crusaders might’ve LIED?”  
No. No! She’s wrong. This can’t part be true. I’m part of the GOOD side. The Children of Doubt are monsters!  
“No! You’re a liar! You’re LYING!”  
“Am I?”  
This is too much. I make a break for it, and jump through the window. She doesn’t stop me. I run as fast as I can through the town and into the hills. I grab my stuff, but don’t stop running. I look behind me, no one seems to be chasing me. She can’t be right. My father, my comrades wouldn’t lie to me! No... they couldn’t have. Despite this, I look at my shadow hand, and think. What if she was right? Then my life would have been a lie. No. No way, There’s no way that’s true. I’m not the bad guy! I reach our base. I drop the plans on my fathers desk, head for my chambers, and pass out.

 

I did not sleep well at all. My thoughts were clouded by her words, and my experiences. I must think about this more. It is time for our morning prayers. I head to the courtyard where I see other Crusaders already assembling. After some time, the prayer begins. Everyone falls on their knees in prayer. I cannot pray. Not now. I stand here and I think; if the Children of Doubt really ARE peaceful, if they are not evil, and live like us, then… that would mean, no, no way… Are we the baddies?  
It can’t be. But can it? And if it is, and with the knowledge that we attacked them first… Then it would beg the question, if we aren’t good, then is Occam good? And if he isn’t, then why should I pray to him?  
The Procession finishes and the Crusaders return to do their business. No. I needed answers. I walk to my father’s room, he must know. I open up the doors and see him on his chair, where he usually is.  
“Ah, George! Great work yesterday! Thanks to you, we can strike their camp soon, when they’re least prepared!”  
I would have none of it.  
“Tell me father, why have you lied to me?”  
Of course, he pretends to be confused. But I can tell he knows EXACTLY what I’m talking about.  
“Don’t be daft, son. I have not lied one bit to you!”  
I needed answers. NOW.  
“Tell me father, why have we been attacking innocents? That wasn’t a war camp.. that was a Village!”  
I would not let this slaughter of innocents go on any longer,  
“Don’t talk back to me George! You’ve seen what they can do! They are beasts!”  
He stood, looming over me, but I do not falter.  
“Beasts? Do these BEASTS attack innocent people? Do they wage war on others just because they are different? I have opened my eyes, father. It isn’t them who are the monsters. It’s us. It’s YOU! All they want is to LIVE, and yet you hunt them simply because you don’t like them! You brainwash us, saying they are ‘cruel’ and ‘terrible’, but it is YOU father! YOU are the monster!”

Silence fills the room. Not even I can believe what I just said. I just defied Occam, my father, and this entire cause. Yet, I have not an ounce of regret.  
“It’s that hand isn’t it?” He mutters, staring at me in fear.  
“What?” What does he mean?  
“It’s the hand! The whispering, you hear it too? I knew we shouldn’t have transplanted the thing in the first place! Guards! Restrain him!”

Oh no, not today. I cast a bright light, temporary blinding everyone in the room. I dash for the door, fortunately, my things are right outside. I grab them and run for the gate, and out into the forest. I look behind me and see a few crusaders in pursuit, with chilling resemblance to my vision from two nights before. Still, they eventually give up chase. I don’t watch where I am going, run into a tree, and pass out.

I open my eyes to a strange room, one I have never seen before. It’s coloured black. I look around, and see her. The Queen of Doubt. 

“Welcome home, sweetie.”

FIN.


End file.
